Simultaneous Equations
by innerdisintegrationn
Summary: Syaoran tutoring Sakura for math! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: another SxS oneshot! Hope you guys like it. It's about math, a subject I'm horrible at.

Simultaneous Equations

"Nee… Syao-kun, how do you do this sum again? It's really annoying, I can't seem to get it…" Sakura stared confusedly at her boyfriend, Li Syaoran. The boy looked up from his own set of questions and intense amber eyes critiqued Sakura's working.

"Sakura," The boy shook his head, "You don't just do whatever you like with the numbers on the paper." He snatched the pencil from her. "You've got to make 2 equations and substitute one into the other. You can't just put them in one line and cancel and the unknowns out…" He said while writing down the correct workings. "Anyway," he continued, while staring at her working next to his own. "What were you going to do with the number left? It won't answer the question." He looked at her questioningly. "I thought that would be the value of A…" She said. He laughed, "What about the value of B then?" He asked again. Sakura stared at her own working, "The same as A?" She replied.

He just had to laugh. Only she could make him laugh. "Don't laugh at me!" Sakura whined. "I just did what first came to my mind!" She jabbed him continuously with another pencil on the table.

"Oww… Okay okay… Sorry Sakura," He said, his voice hoarse from laughing. He looked at her indignant face. "Alright, let's try again shall we?"

She pouted. "I don't wanna do it anymore." Sakura knew she was acting like a baby, but math was JUST SO HARD. "Aww, come on Sakura, try again. Maybe you'll get it this time." He handed her back her pencil and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed. "Fine." She stared at the next sum and wrote furiously on the paper.

"It's going to tear into half soon," Syaoran stated while looking at his girlfriend's hand. She looked up and glared at him, then continued writing. He chuckled and bent over, finishing up his half-solved question.

-An hour later-

"I'm done! Will you check it for me?" Sakura handed her boyfriend the set of questions. He looked through the thick wad of papers. "Sakura, you got only 1 right answer." He frowned at her. "You didn't even get the topic I went through with you correct!" He sighed exasperatedly. He looked at her dejected face and sighed. He gave her a peck on the lips. "I don't wanna do anymore math." She pouted while looking at him.

He smiled wolfishly and kissed her again on the lips, this time more passionate. She returned the favor. Soon, his tongue was seeking entrance into her mouth. She let him in. Their tongues continued sparing with each other's. He then moved down her jaw, trailing kisses to her neck. There, he left his mark and continued back up to her ear. He bit her ear lope and whispered into her ear. "Shall we continue another day? Math, I mean." She nodded her head, and he smiled at her. Then pressed his mouth against hers again, and she ran her hand through his thick hair. As their mouths were occupied, his hand inched up her shirt with each heated kiss. The hand was about to reach it's destination, when the doorbell rang. The both of them sprang apart, and Sakura went down to open the door. Syaoran groaned in frustration and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. (A/N: I'm eating chocolates NOW! HAHA. Sorry. Just a little high on sugar.)

"Hey! Gaki! What've you been doing to my little sister?" Toya shouted at him, being to overprotective brother he always was. Sakura answered for Syaoran. "He was just teaching me math, onii-chan." Syaoran didn't look at Toya but instead talked to Sakura. "I'll be going first okay?" Sakura nodded her head and walked him to the door, followed closely by Toya, who was watching Syaoran's every move.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, "I'll come over again tomorrow? And we can… continue from where we left off." Sakura blushed at that comment. "Bye, cherry blossom." And he did something that he knew would, without fail, annoy Toya. He kissed Sakura on the lips. Her blushed deepened but Toya's face turned red for an entirely different reason. "HEY! YOU KEEP YOUR LIPS AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU CHINESE GAKI!" Syaoran only looked at him and smirked, then turned to Sakura, who was desperately trying to hold Toya back from Syaoran. "Bye, Sakura." And he closed the door.

"Did that Gaki do anything to you, Sakura?" Toya interrogated his sister. But before Sakura could answer, he went. "Heyy… What's that on your neck? Is that a… LOVE BITE?" His voice rose when he looked at it closely. Sakura stared at her brother and tried to slink away. "YOU STAND RIGHT THERE AND TELL ME. DID HE DEFLOWER YOU ALREADY?" Toya yelled. "no-oniichan-I-would-like-to-talk-but-I-have-to-go-do-my-work-now!" Sakura said in one quick breath and ran up the stairs before her brother could kill her. 'Poor Syaoran.' She thought to herself. 'He's gonna get it tomorrow…'

A/N: I didn't mean for it to end like this. Should I continue with chapter 2? Or stop right here? Please REVIEW and tell me! Thanks! But I'll warn you first, I'm not sure what to do with this cos' I didn't have a plot in the first place. All I had was equations and Syaoran floating in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 2 of simultaneous Eq. Whee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Syaoran did get it the next day. Toya was waiting behind the door with a frying pan in hand. As the door opened, Sakura clung tightly to her brother while yelling for Syaoran to escape to her room, which was what he just did. Sakura then stomped on Toya's foot ran up to her own room and slammed the door shut. The both of them could hear pounding and shouts of 'GAKI!' coming from the other side of the door. After a few minutes, the pounding finally stopped.

"What the hell?" Syaoran exclaimed, "Seriously Sakura, I think you're brother's mad." Sakura laughed nervously, thinking of yesterday's conversation with her brother. "He's just a little over-protective, I think." Syaoran laughed. "Just a little? Sakura, if he was just a little over-protective, then Hitler would just a tad violent now, would he?" Sakura blushed. "Let's start, shall we?"

Syaoran was about to write down his final answer for a particularly difficult question, even by his standards when Sakura went, "Hoee!" Syaoran looked up, surprised, "What is it now? You wrote the wrong equation?" Sakura shook her head. "You mis-read the question?" She shook her head again. "I… I… I got the answer." Sakura said in disbelieve. Syaoran stared for a moment, waiting for realization to sink in. "That's great! You might not fail next week's paper after all."

Sakura nodded dazedly, she finally, finally got an answer? There might be hope after all! With newfound determination, Sakura put her mind to work. She did question after question, without complaining or whining (much). After a few hours of math, her brain was now dizzy with formulas and equations. She was quite ready to stop for the day.

"That's it. I'm done. I'm not doing it anymore. My brain's about to explode now." Sakura said, and slouched into her chair. Syaoran nodded, looked up at her, then went back to thinking about the math question he was about to solve before his girlfriend interrupted.

"Nee, Syaoran. Stop doing math already! Let's stop for today, all right? Please?" Sakura begged him. She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, an expression Syaoran knew all too well.

"Hold on for a minute alright? This question isn't solved yet. Shh…" Syaoran shushed Sakura and went back to solving that particularly annoying question.

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "So that's how it is huh? A math question's more important than me!" She knew she was whiny, but she really did not want to see another math problem anymore. "Fine!" And with that, she snatched Syaoran's precious paper away from him.

Syaoran was deep in concentration when something flashed pass his eyes. The next thing he knew was that the table before him was empty, and that Sakura was now running around her room, away from him. "Hey! My paper! It ain't finished yet Sakura!" He stood up and gave chase, still wanting to finish that sum.

Sakura gave a yelp as Syaoran tried tackling her from behind. She wiggled away from him and ran away. He finally caught her and they fell on her bed together. Syaoran rolled on top of her, "Now, will you give me back my paper?" Sakura saw that glint in his eyes. "No!" With that, Syaoran started tickling her, knowing where she felt most squeamish. "Syaoran! No! Stop it! Go away! Eep!"

Syaoran stopped, "So you'll hand it over now?"

Sakura looked at him as if he was mad, "No way! I'll never give it back!"

Syaoran raised his brow, "Last chance Kinomoto." And started tickling her once she told him the answer was negative. Finally, Sakura gave up, she handed the now battered piece of paper back to him. "Fine. Go spend time with your math problem sum then. I'll just sit here looking hurt." Syaoran laughed. "You're not even sad Sakura. Geez." And he went back to solving his problem sum.

After finishing the sum (and a while of making out), it was time for Syaoran to leave. He knew it was time to go because Toya was banging on the door, trying to chase him away. He finally left to Kinomoto household, not without first annoying the hell out of Toya first though. "Bye Sakura, see you in school tomorrow. I'll call you tonight alright?" He kissed her on the lips, as per custom (that look of rage on Toya's face was priceless), and let himself out.

Behind him, he could hear both siblings quarreling over what he just did. He stood there for a while, only opening the gate when he heard Toya's cry of pain due to Sakura's foot stomping abilities. He smirked, pulled up the collar of his coat and slowly walked home.

A/N: So how's it? I finally finished it after a few days. Whee! Please read and give me your opinions on this chapter! Love you guys! See ya'll next chapter!


End file.
